Life is a Fantasy
by SkyMist39
Summary: Elysia has awoken to find herself in hospital. Dazed and confused will anyone come to her rescue?


"Where am I?"

"It's alright, you are in the hospital and you are safe"

I open my eyes groggily and try to get a grip of my surroundings. I am lying in a bed with wires coming out of my arm, noises of machines, people and busyness. Blinking I try to establish what has happened when a sharp pain shoots across my head, I pull my hand up.

"It's all right love, you are safe, what is your name?" a man asks me to my left. I look over, slowly and try to focus my eyes.

"Um… Elysia" I reply. What has happened to me? How did I get here?

"Elysia I am one of the doctors here, my name is John. Can you tell me where you are from?" John the doctor asks me. Trying I think of where I came from… nothing.

"I don't know" I reply

"All right, can you tell me your last name" John asks again. Thinking again I come up with nothing.

"I don't know" I reply starting to cry. I don't know who I am or where I came from. Do I have family? I don't know. Do I work? I don't know. "I don't know, I don't know"

"It's all right, calm down. We will figure this out but for the meantime I would like you to rest. I will come back to check on you shortly" John says as he starts to walk out the door.

"Wait, what happened? How did I end up here?" I ask. I need to know some answers.

"The paramedics brought you in the day before yesterday after someone rang. They found you on the side of the road, no identification, no nothing" John says sounding sympathetic.

"Oh" Is all I can manage before sleep pulls me in.

* * *

><p>Noisy, it is so noisy.<p>

Opening my eyes I am still in the same surroundings. I sit for a minute and watch. People bustling around everywhere, some carrying trays, others were pushing trollies. A lot of people dressed in white, a lot of people talking, noisy.

"I see you're awake. How are you feeling?" the familiar voice of john calls as he walks over.

"Thirsty" I reply. John walks over to the table beside me and pours me a glass of water. He sits down and hands me the glass. I gulp as much as I can.

"Thankyou" I say.

"You're welcome. Any luck in remembering yet?" john asks. I try to think, again the sharp pain shoots across my head and again my hand goes up.

"No… nothing. Will I always be like this?" I ask john, a slight terror in my voice.

"No, you should heal in time, I seem to think that you are suffering from a case of amnesia" john replies while grabbing a chart at the end of the bed and looking through it.

"Amnesia… What is that? Is that why I can't remember anything? And why my head hurts?" I ask rubbing the front of my head. John looks through the chart once more.

"Amnesia is where your memory is disturbed or lost, something psychological. It can happen after post-traumatic stress" John explains. Well that probably explains it, I'm a nutcase.

"Will it last long?" I ask, looking down at my arm at the tube going into it.

"It really depends, I can't give you a definite answer" John says. Fantastic, I am not going to remember anything.

"Great"

* * *

><p>A month later and I am still sitting in the hospital with still no memory, although I can tell you every one of my nurses by name as well as my psychiatrist. I can tell you what day it is, and what my name is but I can't tell you my surname or date of birth. The doctors think they are going to discharge me soon and send me to a support group, which will help me get a job and get back on my feet.<p>

"Looks like today is the big day Elysia" John calls as he enters my room. I have become close to john as he was one of the fist people I saw.

"Huh" I say spacing out and turning myself in my bed to face him.

"Someone has come to get you" John says. Oh my god, someone knows me. I have people, I don't have any people here but I have my own people.

"Really? That's fantastic!" I say excited. This person might be able to tell me who I am, what I did and where I come from.

"Elysia I would like you to meed Jason" John says beckoning Jason into the room. It is still quite strange Jason doesn't ring a bell, although over the past month nothing has. Looking over to the door I see a man in a Lime green suit, hair swished back off his face, quite handsome if you ask me.

"Hello Elysia, I have come to take you home" Jason says in a soothing almost rhythmic voice. I instantly feel calm around him. I sink into my hospital bed relaxed, obviously I must know this man.

"Right then, Jason you will have to fill in some paperwork for me to get Elysia discharged" says Dr John steering Jason out of the room to the nurses' station.

_My god, this handsome man has come to take me home. I wonder if we are 'involved'._

Sitting pondering in my thoughts I trail off. The feeling of calm must have lifted as Jason left the room. I am starting to get nervous now. The feeling of going home is quite nerve racking, I can honestly say that I don't know where home is. I sit and watch Jason with Dr John to see if I have any memory whatsoever of this man. Nothing comes to mind.

_Oh well, a man that makes you feel this calm around him must know you, plus, he is handsome you can't deny that._

Dr John and Jason walk back into the room, Jason holding my discharge papers.

"Right then Elysia everything is all sorted and you are fine to go home. Jason has filled in some details about you that we believe is true so you have my faith that this man knows you" Dr John says clapping his hands together and slightly riding up on the balls of his feet. So this man knows things about me, mental note to self: see what things Jason knows about me.

I gather my belongings which consist of a toothbrush and toothpaste and get dressed into the clothes that I was wearing the day of the accident. Jason offers me his elbow to take as we make our way out of the hospital. As soon as I touch him I feel as calm as I have ever felt in my whole life… I think. Walking through the hospital seems a blur I felt so relaxed, not even noticing how we had managed to get in front of a run-down department store named Purge and Dowse Ltd.

It is like this man has me under some sort of spell.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is the first chapter. I know it is very short but there was not much more I could put into this without it giving away too much.<strong>

**I hope you like it. Please Review.**

:-)

**Sky.**


End file.
